Danny the Musical 2: No Day But Today
by xGaLiNdA-fIeDxPhAnToMx
Summary: The sequel to xWiCkEdxGhOsTx's Danny the Musical,the gang descides to join this year's school musical,RENT!But when they're exposed to new things the story becomes all too real.Can these friends stick together when their lives are falling apart.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was an ordinary boring afternoon in Danny's room. Danny was trying to balance a pencil on his nose but was failing miserably. Tucker was hanging upside down off of Danny's bed and, of course, searching something up on his PDA.

Sam was lounging in a chair across from Danny doing absolutely nothing. She watched her two friends in boredom. Why am I even here? she asked herself.

Then she turned and saw Danny, Oh yeah, that's why. Doesn't he look so cute like that!

Just then, the door burst open causing Tucker to fall on his head and Danny to drop his pencil, yet again.

"Guys you will never believe what I just found out!"

It was Liz, and she was practically jumping up and down while waving a flyer in her hand.

"What," Sam asked her.

"Well," Liz replied, "I just found out that this year's musical is RENT!"

Sam then snatched the flyer from her hands, "No way! I love Jonathan Larson!"

Danny turned to look at her, giving her a weird look that said 'hello- I-am-your-boyfriend-and-I'm-standing-right-here'.

"Not in that kind of way," she said to Danny while giving him a small glare.

"I think we should totally audition for it," Liz said excitedly looking to see our reactions, "What do you guys think?"

"I'm defiantly going to audition," Sam answered, still looking at the flyer with interest.

"Yeah, it might be fun," added Tucker.

"What do you think, Danny," Sam asked.

"Well that depends, would I get to kiss you?"

Sam giggled while walking over to him and giving him a sweet simple kiss, "More than just kissing."

"Aww come on guys no lovey dovey stuff. I just ate!"

"TUCKER!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you guys liked that! Please reveiw and just to let you know i will probably update more during the week.


	2. Chapter 1: Craig

AN: Hey guys I'm really sorry this was late it's just that i had problems uploading the file, but it's here now. This is the 1st chapter and a new character comes in. as for chapter 2 it will either be posted over the weekend or Monday. So enjoy, and please reveiw!

Chapter 1: Craig

The next day at school was just like any other day. Danny and Sam had their five minute make out session before Tucker and Liz get there and school starts. Danny, Sam, Liz, and Tucker met outside the school. Danny got held up by the Box Ghost on the way to class, and was late, yet again, to English(yes, Lancer will be teaching Danny's English class yet again, Lancer is just like... well, i don't know but something really bad, out of shape, and annoying that won't go away(it amazes me how bad I am at coming up with metaphors). Dash beat on Danny. It was a normal day… until lunch, that is.

The gang was sitting at their usual table when Sam saw a strange guy walk into the cafeteria. Cross that out, she saw a really HOT guy walking into the cafeteria. He had wavy blonde hair and a pair of gorgeous celery green eyes. He practically looked like an Abercrombie and Fitch model… maybe he was. And, of course, Paulina was all over him. He didn't look so interested, which Sam thought was a little strange.

Danny was poking at his food in disgust as he talked, "So, I was thinking of trying out for Roger in the musical, what do you guys think?"

After no one answered he looked to see what the girls were staring at. "What are you guys looking at?"

"Who's that," Liz asked in a dreamy voice.

"Hmm…don't know," Tucker looked up from his food, "maybe he's new."

"You think we should invite him to sit with us," Sam asked.

"Yeah, we should," Liz said.

"Actually, I really don't think we need to…" Danny said, but before he could finish, the girls bolted up from the table and over to the new guy.

Danny and Tucker rolled their eyes as the girls brought the new kid over.

"Craig, this is Tucker and Danny," Sam introduced, "Guys, this is Craig."

"Hey," Danny and Tucker said.

"Hey," Craig blushed as he sat down across from the two boys.

"So where did you move from?" Tucker asked.

"Los Angeles." He replied shyly.

"Oh, did you go to Bridgestone Academy? My cousin goes there." Liz looked at Craig like he was a god.

"Umm… no, I went to Los Angeles School of Arts," he answered.

"Arts? So what kind of classes would you take at an arts school?" asked Danny.

"Oh, you know, stuff like drawing, creative writing, acting, some singing here and there. Art stuff," Craig replied.

"So your into acting and singing," Tucker asked the obvious.

"Well, yeah. I like it a lot. I also take a couple of dance classes."

"Well there's going to be a school play, you should try out for it."

"What show is it going to be," Craig asked.

"It's going to be RENT! I can't wait it is going to be great!" Sam jumped in.

"Oh sure I'll definitely try out. I love that show!"

"Great! We'll show you were the sign up sheet is," Liz said as she dragged Craig out of the cafeteria.

"what is with her?" asked Tucker in disbelief.

"Hello! Craig is like a complete sex god!" Sam exclaimed.

As Sam said this Danny cleared his throat quit loudly.

"But you know I love you, Danny," Sam said quickly.

'Well looks like we'll have some problems with this _Craig._' Danny thought to himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hoped you like that. Next chapter is going to be the auditions.


End file.
